kisah sok dramatis
by ocha gledek
Summary: kisah gila antara naruto dan itachi yang dua duanya bukan orang waras,aneh,dan dijamin akan membuat anda pusing tujuh keliling!


Kisah (sok) dramatis

Kisah (sok) dramatis

Antara para ninja yang sengaja didramatisir biar ada khasnya…gitu

03.00 pagi pagi subuh

"sahur…sahur1000x"treak naru di depan rumah sasuke sambil mukul bedug kencheng 2

"sahurrr!!"treaknya lagi lagi

Meskipun ia bertereak dengan sangat kenchanggnya, sasuke tetap tertidur lelap dan tenggelam dalam mimpi(ciieeeee, mimpi'in siape,nih?)

Tiba tiba

"woi!berisik amat sih,lo! Bisa diem,gak seh??"seorang cewe keluar dari rumah sasu sambil bawa stik golf dan siap siap mentung naruto

"huwaaa, betapa kerasnya kehidupan…ihixz…"isak naru ditengah tengah pentungan cewe itu

"nih, rasain,ya! Kamu udah bikin sluiruh manusia di dunia ini terbangun!!"jerit cewe yang mentungi narutop sambil tertawa sadisss sekali!

"oh, tante, mengapa? Mengapa harus terjadi? Ihixzzz??"isaknya lagi

"apa lo bilang??gua ini cowok!!"treak cewe yg ternyata cowok itu dengan suara menggelegar layaknya monster kejepit pintu

Satu konoha bangun dan mati sejenak garagara denger suara ancur kayak gitu

"nyonya…hiks…teganya teganya dirimu mementung diriku??"tangis naruto sambil masang wajah sok melas dan duduki kayak pragawati di atas telapak kaki cowok galak itu sambil menciumi betis lelaki bersuara monster itu dan tentunya menangis layaknya tokoh wanita teraniaya di pilem pilem

"hihih, najis gua dijilatin orang tak halal kayak elo!"kata orang berswara cempreng itu sambil nginjek nginjek kepalanya naru

"huahauaaaaa..hikz.hikz…huaaaaaaa"tangis naruto meraung raung kayak bayi godzila yang ekornya kegencet mobil balap f1…

"heyaaaah!!pergi lo anak tak guna!"treak induk godzila(ya si cowo galak) sambil ngusir naruto dengan tongkat golf yang dilapisi emas 1000 karat 456782 gram dengan berlian dan permata 789 butir!!

"uwah…mewah banget…"naru brenti nangis dan memperhatikan tongkat golf itu

Tak lama kemudian ia menjilati tongkat itu dan mengkrokoti permata dab berlian itu satu persatu

"permata? Berlian?intan?emas?? mahal? No way! Kini , jaman metropolitan, saatnya kita tuk menikmati kelezatan dari bahan tambang berkasiat nomer satu !! emas dan kawan kawannya bisa menyembuhkan sakit hati!" tawar naruto layaknya spg spg yang lagi promosi produk

"hey, orang tah halal, najisssss….pergi kau dari sini atau kupanggil dpr dan presiden??"

Pria galak itu kembali berteriak sampai sampai orang dari mesir aja mati sejenak

Naruto kembali menangis tersedu sedu, terisak isak, termehek mehek, terseret seret, dlll

"hiyaaaaaaaa" aparat keamanan tingkat tinggi menyeret naruto pergi

"bye bye, cayangkyu, chinca kyuuuhuhu…"pria itu rupanya tak waras pula

"bye byeeeee…cinta takkan memisahkan kita,….tralalala, kyuhuhuhuhuhuuh"tangis naru dengan mengumbar ciuman pake tangan bekas telek kuda nil itu

"gyaaaah" cowo galak itu menendangi semua anggota aparat keadilan

"lepasin cewek gueee!!" tereaknya

Para polisi dan security babak belur dicokot pantatnya sama gigi taring cowok galak itu maknyussss

"cyayangg…kamyu baig skalyyy" naruto mengedip ngedipkan matanya pada cowok galak itu dengan seksi dan mengibas ngibaskan pantatnya dengan lembeng

"iya,duong…khan untuk cihncha kyuuu…nama my syaiapaaaa?"Tanya cowo galak sambil ngedip ngedipin mata kayak banci juga

"akyuuu… naruto getoh lhoh…" senyumnya dengan iler yang udah membanjiri suna lautan pasir(bukan bandung lautan api)

"kalo akyuuu, itachi gituuu"cowo yang ngakunya bernama itachi itu langsung menuyeret naruto ke rumahnya dan menceburkan naru ke dalam kolam renang berisi buaya buaya dan ikan paus

"dadah, bybeh…yu piker eike bisa melupakan perselingkuhan jij??hah? sialan lo!"

Itachi dada dada ke naruto dengan kedipan mata

"huweeee, hiks hiksss…"tangis isak naruto menggema di telinga seluruh warga konoha

"hahahahahahaha, kamu piker aku akan begitu saja memaafkan kamu,hah?"Tanya itachi sok berlagak ala juragan jengkol

Ikan hiu dan buaya itu mulai menggigit naruto

Naruto menangis meraung raung, tapi iytyachi malah ber- moon bathing di tepi kolam sambil mengoleskan moon block spf 700 dan menyalakan ipod , lalu membaca majalah playboy banci series nya dengan santai

Maka matilah naruto di kolam itu.

Tamatlah sudah kisah dramatis

Intinya itu: itachi itu orang stress yang gila, sedikit sedikit jiwanya bisa tergoncang dan pikirannya berubah, pertama dia mengira naruto orang tak halal, eh, stelah itu malah dianggap pacarnya, terakhir dianggap pacar lamanya yang pernah berselingkuh.

Naruto juga bukan orang normal, dia juga gila dan terlalu depresi makanya dua duanya jadi kayak orang gila dan tak warasss.

Review,plizzzz.


End file.
